


Ravishing

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [95]
Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Gomez, about his wife, to his brother.





	Ravishing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 78. lighting

"Look at her, Fester. Look at her divine darkness that lights the night with fatal femininity. How could any man see her and not wish to possess her, to be ravished by her, to raze villages for her?"

Fester peered at the woman in question, then back to his brother. "Oh, Gomez, I envy you the perfect love, steeped in macabre mayhem and poisonous perfection! Having someone like Morticia to rule your nights? That is a dream all men can aspire to, and only you may have!"

"I know, old man. I will die for her someday, and kill others!"


End file.
